In recent years, there is a known tactile transmission technique to transmit various tactile senses, such as a sense of pressing, a sense of tracing, or a sense of texture, to a user when the user operates a touch panel (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
An electronic equipment to which such a tactile transmission technique is applied includes a vibrating body provided on a touch panel. The electronic equipment can transmit various tactile senses to the user by causing flexural vibration of the touch panel in the vertical direction according to expansion and contraction motions of the vibrating body. The electronic equipment to which such a tactile transmission technique is applied is mainly provided in a portable terminal; therefore, dust-proofing and water-proofing are necessary.
PATENT LITERATURE 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-118754